


Alpha's duty

by Seidraikiri



Series: Silver & Blonde [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Short, dialogue mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: It's an Alpha's duty to protect his Omega.





	Alpha's duty

Kakashi glared at the men who drooled over the blonde in front of him.

He growled inwardly and his alpha let out signals causing the men on the street to snarl and step back.

Konohagakure's alpha's were selfish. Mostly on the North side; where their mission would be for 3 days straight.

The blonde smiled, oblivious of the men staring and drooling.

Or maybe not as he seemed to tense and Kakashi smelt fear.

He placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and the young man jumped.

"Should we stop?" he asked, his voice hoarser than usual. He tensed when Naruto's blue eyes stared into dark eyes.

"Do you want to sensei?"

Kakashi smiled, "I asked you Naruto, can you keep going?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

||

"Would you look here, Dari. An unclaimed omega. In our alley."

The man next to him smiled nastily, his brown coated teeth showing bright and dirty.

"What should we do with him."

"What alpha's do to omega's." he smirked, and flipped out his knife. "And maybe a little blood won't be bad."

Naruto flipped out his kunai, and held his stance. They were stronger and bigger than him.

But such things hadn't stopped Kakashi before, and it wouldn't stop him.

Twirling his kunai and channeling the chakra to his feet and dashed forward.

||

"Hands off him," a voice snarled behind him. "now."

Kakashi's kunai nearly hit the man's head. Both men scampered backwards and flashed their knives.

"Who--"

"Copy ninja, Hatake--"

"Kakashi." one of the men finished and Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Now, do you want to stay or?"

The men didn't think twice, the did the reasonable thing; they ran.

||

"Do omega's hold such a low status in the ninja world?" Naruto asked, softly looking outside, admiring the breaking dawn.

Kakashi's weight settled against his bed. He brushed the blonde's hair back.

"Naruto, omega's might be disrespected. But as long as I'm alive, no such thing will happen. And no such thing will happen to you."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled, "Sensei." he added.

Naruto leaned forward and pecked his covered cheek. "Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> a new dynamic for me =].  
> Feedback is most appreciated!


End file.
